First Christmas
by Kikedy Lil'Monsta
Summary: Anna was getting more and more excited on the drive home from buying their first Christmas tree. Brittany smiled sideways at her girlfriend. The joy that Anna felt was infecting her as well, and she couldn't wait to decorate the tree and their apartment. Small Sendrick christmas story! Enjoy!


**First Christmas**

 **A/N:** **Sendrick Christmas one-shot requested from my beloved "50 shades of pitch perfect". Please R &R! Story prompts? Send them in! Merry Christmas!**

Anna was getting more and more excited on the drive home from buying their first Christmas tree. Brittany smiled sideways at her girlfriend. The joy that Anna felt was infecting her as well, and she couldn't wait to decorate the tree and their apartment. Together they somehow managed to carry the tree that was still wrapped tightly in a net up the stairs and placed it securely in its Christmas tree stand. Anna cut the net and the full branches unfold. It was a really beautiful tree, thick branches on the bottom, and a small tip for the star that Brittany got from her mother. She took a step back, and a small laugh escaped her as she realized that the tree was a lot bigger then Anna. "What?!" the brunette glared at her. "Maybe we should get you a ladder shorty!" Brittany grinned. Anna just stuck out her tongue. She wouldn't jump on the height jokes, not on Christmas. Brittany grabbed her wrist to hold her back and placed a soft kiss to Anna's lips. She hummed contently, but this was not the time now! The tree needed to be decorated! She got a chair from the living room, and they started hanging the ornaments and garlands. Brittany placed the star on top whilst Anna tried to untangle the light string. She had placed it around her neck to reach both ends, but it was a total mess, and instead of getting the strings right she only wrapped it more and more around herself. Brittany climbed down from the chair, watching her girlfriend. A smile appeared on her face, and suddenly an idea lightning hit her. The sight of Anna, cheeks rosy, and eyes shining stirred something deep inside her. She walked towards Anna, took her hands that were still fumbling with the strings and kissed her, tender but a passion building behind it that caught the younger one off guard. "Hey, what are you up to?!" she murmured into Brittany's lips, but instead of an answer, she only reached for the straps of her tank top and somehow managed to pull them down her body, her leggings following suit. When she got up, she kissed her again, fierce and demanding, Anna obeying immediately their lips and tongues moving in accord with each other. Brittany pressed her body against Anna's, so she stumbled backwards and hit the wall next to the tree with a thud. The blonde put out the lamb on the ceiling and put the plug from the light string into the socket next to the switcher. Small dots of light now on Anna's body, like little golden marks. Brittany leaned forward to kiss each illuminated spot on her girlfriends pale skin. Anna had her eyes closed and tend towards Brittany's lips that were now ghosting down her stomach and kissed the spot just above her strings thin velvet waistband. Two fingers hooked at it and pulled it down. Anna moaned as she felt Britts lips mere inches away from her heated center. "Are you wet for me baby?" she whispered against her folds, her breath hot on the sensitive smooth flesh there. Anna only nodded. Chaste fingertips now stroking and spreading her folds. Brittany's middle finger already glistened with Anna's juices in the light from the strings around her body. "That's how I love it! You're always so wet for me baby!" and affectionately she let her middle finger glide inside Anna's core. The brunette threw her head back at this welcoming intrusion. "Oh god Britt!" she breathed. Brittany's movement was profound, almost sacred in its slowness. She retrieved it completely and pushed back inside, deeper with every motion, taking her time to feel Anna widen, searching for her sweet spot. When buried knuckle deep, she added a second finger, her thrusts never haltering in her worshipping pace. Small curses and moans flooding the room. Her lips attached to Anna's clit now, sucking sweetly at it, alternately with the tip of her tongue that swirled teasingly over it. Anna's legs began to tremble, she was getting incredibly wet and Brittany knew she was close. So she added a third finger, curled them deep inside her girlfriend and pushed her over the precipice and into an orgasm that made her whole body shake and scream out Brittany's name. "Merry first Christmas baby!" she hushed and kissed Anna hungrily, allowing her to taste herself.


End file.
